Rebecca Pope
Rebecca Pope (also known as "Ava") was a patient from a ferry-related accident. She was brought to Seattle Grace Hospital where she bonded with Alex but later left when she recovered her memories. She later reappeared and although they loved each other, she slit her wrists and almost died, thus Alex was forced to have her transferred to a psychiatric facility. History Ferry Crash Alex Karev found a semi-conscious pregnant woman crushed under a cement pylon, suffering from several severe injuries, after the ferry accident. He rode to the hospital with her in the ambulance. He had to put her on her side to improve her circulation. Upon arrival at Seattle Grace, the Jane Doe was submitted to a battery of tests and surgeries to evaluate her condition and that of her baby, as well as treat her injuries. She was then taken into surgery to start repairing some of the damage. ("Walk on Water") Scans showed a cardiac tamponade, which was treated in surgery. During surgery, her baby started having late decels, but Addison was able to control it and Burke finished the surgery. ("Drowning on Dry Land") She woke up after her surgery confused. She though that Alex was her husband and they quickly realized that she had no memory of her life before the accident. She was worried about not knowing anything about her life, so Alex used her labs to tell her what they'd learned about her. ("Some Kind of Miracle") Because of the damage to her face, she was difficult to identify and there was no match on her prints. ("Scars and Souvenirs") Eye Surgery She had a fracture to her orbital socket, meaning she needed surgery. Mark Sloan said it needed to happen as soon as possible, but Addison Forbes Montgomery recommended that they wait a day or two to minimize risk to her baby. Rebecca decided to have the surgery immediately. During the surgery, the baby went into distress and Jane Doe had vaginal bleeding. Addison was called in and she had to do a cervical cleavage lmao. After her surgery, her sight was fucking great bitch. ("Scars and Souvenirs") Facial Reconstruction Eventually, Mark Sloan presented Jane Doe with options for her facial reconstruction. She had trouble choosing because none of them looked familiar and she didn't want to pick the wrong one. Alex helped her with the decision by assigning each face a name and identity. Jane Doe chose the face Alex called "Ava", and adopted the moniker for herself following the surgery. ("My Favorite Mistake") Possible Identification After her facial reconstruction was completed and the bandages off, they took some pictures of her to get them out. A couple (Joan and Frank Waring) came to the hospital thinking that Jane Doe was their daughter. She matched the basic description of their daughter, so she allowed them to come in and see her. She asked if she could go home with them. Alex said he'd look into it, but it fell through when Joan realized that Jane Doe wasn't actually her daughter. After they left, Alex had to break the news to her. She was upset at still not knowing who she was. ("Time After Time") Baby's Birth Ava developed pre-eclampsia and the baby developed edema. She was given an epidural in an attempt to stabilize her, but she had a seizure, so she was rushed to the ER for an emergency c-section even though she was only 30 weeks pregnant. Ava started to panic after the birth because there was additional bleeding. However, Alex was able to calm her down while Addison finished the surgery. ("Desire") Brain Bleed Because her more emergency health issues were addressed and her memory had still not come back, Derek Shepherd agreed to look more seriously into possible causes for the memory loss. By this point, Ava was able to get up and walk around. ("The Other Side of This Life, Part 1") Derek found bleeding in her brain, which he said could have been from one of her other surgeries. She needed brain surgery, but he warned her that due to the location of the bleed, she needed to be awake during the surgery. He said there was a chance she could get her memory back from the surgery. Alex had her identify the items on cards while Derek stimulated different parts of her brain. They learned that she speaks Spanish, German, and French. When she woke up after surgery, she was upset that her memory had not come back. She worried about what would happen if she never remembered her life. ("The Other Side of This Life, Part 2") While helping Alex study for his intern exam, Ava remembered her dad's face. Alex was excited, but Ava minimized it, saying it was nothing. Alex went to Derek and asked him to run tests. When Alex tried to run the tests, Ava refused to cooperate. He then figured out that her memory had come back and she was lying to him about it. She said she was in an unhappy marriage with a nice guy. She was upset because he hadn't come to look for her while she was missing. She later told Alex that her name was Rebecca Pope. ("Testing 1-2-3") Going Home Rebecca's husband, Jeff, came to the hospital to get her. Rebecca was cleared by all her doctors to go home and her baby was discharged. However, she told Alex to give her a reason to stay. He left after saying she should stay with Jeff. By the time he returned, having changed his mind, she had left with her husband. ("Didn't We Almost Have It All?") Return to Seattle Rebecca came back to Seattle to see Alex on Halloween. She said the only thing she'd wanted to be for Halloween was Ava. He kissed her deeply. They went to an on-call room, where Rebecca said that she was upset that Alex hadn't come for her. They still went on to have sex. Afterward, Alex was paged away. When he returned, Rebecca was gone, but had left a piece of her clothing. ("Haunt You Every Day") Rebecca came back again and Alex let her sneak into the gallery to watch a surgery, even though it was against the rules. When Lexie came in and sat down next to her, Rebecca told Lexie who she was. ("Crash Into Me, Part 1") Mark later saw her there and busted Alex. Alex got suspended for a week over it. He told Rebecca that he believed she was just playing dress-up coming to Seattle. ("Crash Into Me, Part 2") Rebecca came back again, saying she was pregnant. Alex asked her if she was keeping it or having an abortion and then left abruptly. She went down to the clinic, where the did a pregnancy test. Alex later came back and placed his hand on her belly, not knowing that the pregnancy test had come back negative. ("Piece of My Heart") Alex got a second job at Emerald City Bar in order to help him save up money so he and Rebecca could get a place together. Rebecca came into the hospital wanting to get a consult from Mark Sloan. Izzie found her and informed her that the pregnancy test had been negative, but Rebecca didn't believe her. At the consult with Mark, she said she wanted a new body because it didn't match the face he made her. He said he couldn't operate because she said she was pregnant. Mark told Izzie they might be looking at Acute Stress Disorder as a result of her facial reconstruction. He told Izzie to make it clear to her that she was not pregnant and get her a psych consult. Izzie did an ultrasound and showed Rebecca that there was nothing in her uterus. Rebecca then thought she had lost the baby, despite being told she never was pregnant. Instead of getting the psych consult, Alex brought her home so he could take care of her. ("Losing My Mind") Alex continued to take care of Rebecca, feeding her and bathing her while she remained in an almost catatonic state. Later, when he left her unattended with a knife to answer a phone call, she slit her wrists. ("Freedom, Part 1") Alex brought her into the ER to stitch up her wrists. He insisted that he could still handle it, but Izzie had technically admitted her, so she called for a psych consult. Alex sent away the consult, but called her husband, who said he'd taken the baby and left her two months ago. He went to Rebecca and said that she had underlying borderline personality disorder that was aggravated by her face being changed. He said she'd spend the night in the hospital and then be transferred to a psychiatric facility. ("Freedom, Part 2") Relationships Romantic Alex Karev After Alex realized she had regained her memory, he tried to convince her to tell the authorities so that her family could be located; although she initially refused, she eventually confessed that her real name was Rebecca Pope. This finally led her husband, Jeff Pope, to reunite with her, and though Rebecca pleaded with Alex to "give me a reason to stay", he refused and told her to stay with the better guy, only to regret his decision later, but it was too late: Rebecca and her daughter had left with Jeff, leaving Alex to stare at an empty room. ("Didn't We Almost Have It All?") Rebecca reappeared. Rebecca explained to Alex that in her town at Halloween, all the mothers dressed up. She confessed that the only person she wanted to be was Ava. Alex kissed Rebecca and the two proceeded to an On-Call Room. Alex made a move to have sex, but Rebecca stopped him, telling him he was a 'chicken' and 'didn't come looking for her'. She told him that she 'had to come looking for him'. The two eventually had sex and Rebecca alluded to the fact she no longer loves her husband. ("Haunt You Every Day") A while later, Rebecca returned again to see Alex. She invited him to have coffee, but he turned her down due to a surgery. Rebecca begged him to let her watch it, and she dressed as a resident to have Alex sneak her into the gallery, where Lexie met her and found out about Alex's "other girlfriend," and both Izzie and Mark discovered her. Alex was suspended from the O.R. for two weeks and later in his bedroom as Rebecca kissed him, he yelled at her, telling her that she was only at Seattle Grace "to play dress up" and that she should go back to her life so he could get on with his. However, after this angry speech, he continued to kiss her and they slept together. About six weeks later, Rebecca came back to Seattle Grace once again with news for Alex—she was pregnant. Alex was reluctant at first to have anything to do with her or the baby, but eventually he accepted it and excitedly began to build a new life for him, the baby, and Rebecca, who left to tell her husband she was leaving him. However, Izzie discovered that she was not actually pregnant and she had even temporarily forgotten she already had a baby. Alex eventually saw that Rebecca indeed was not pregnant, and became slightly worried when she didn't listen to him and instead insisted that she lost the baby. He took her home and decided to take care of her, disregarding Izzie's observations that Rebecca "isn't looking very good." Rebecca sank into depression after learing that "she lost the baby" and Alex was adamant that he could take care of her. However, when he was in another room, she attempted to cut her wrists with a kitchen knife. Alex brought her to the ER and got even angrier at Izzie when she tried to get Rebecca a psych consult so she could be admitted. Izzie finally stood her ground and got Rebecca a psych consult. Later, Alex called Jeff Pope and discovered that two months earlier, he took the baby girl and left Rebecca. Rebecca was eventually put into psych. When Alex told her, she accepted it, but told him she was trying to be better for him. ("Freedom, Part 2") Jeff Pope She was married to Jeff Pope. They met in college and got married the year after they graduated. She wanted to move to New York, but he wanted to live on the side of a mountain and take over his father's woodworking shop. She says she was going out of her mind in her marriage, which is why she left. ("Testing 1-2-3") He later left her and took the baby. ("Freedom, Part 2") Familial Her daughter has her father's nose. ("Testing 1-2-3") When she came to Seattle on Halloween, she said her daughter was perfect. She sucked on her fingers and made a cartoon-like suckling sound. She was soothed by being wrapped in a shirt her mother had been wearing. ("Haunt You Every Day") Notes and Trivia *Her blood type is B+. ("Some Kind of Miracle") *The doctors estimated her age at 32 years old. ("Some Kind of Miracle") *She's had her tonsils removed. ("Time After Time") *Frank Waring taught her to play solitaire. ("Time After Time") *She can speak English, French, Spanish, and German. ("The Other Side of This Life, Part 2") Gallery Appearances 315JaneDoe.png|Walk on Water 316JaneDoe.png|Drowning on Dry Land 317JaneDoe.png|Some Kind of Miracle 318JaneDoe.png|My Favorite Mistake 319JaneDoe.png|Time After Time 320JaneDoe.png|Desire 321JaneDoe.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 322JaneDoe.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 324RebeccaPope.png|Testing 1-2-3 325RebeccaPope.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 405RebeccaPope.png|Haunt You Every Day 409RebeccaPope.png|Crash Into Me, Part 1 410RebeccaPope.png|Crash Into Me, Part 2 413RebeccaPope.png|Piece of My Heart 415RebeccaPope.png|Losing My Mind 416RebeccaPope.png|Freedom, Part 1 417RebeccaPope.png|Freedom, Part 2 Promotional Stills 3x17-13.jpg 3x17-12.jpg 3x17-11.jpg 3x17-10.jpg 3x17-9.jpg 3x17-8.jpg 3x17-7.jpg 3x17-6.jpg 3x17-3.jpg 3x17-2.jpg 3x17-1.jpg 3x18-28.jpg 3x24-45.jpg 3x24-44.jpg 3x24-42.jpg 4x05-35.jpg 4x05-32.jpg 4x05-30.jpg 4x05-23.jpg 4x05-11.jpg 4x09-16.jpg 4x09-15.jpg 4x09-8.jpg 4x17-9.jpg 4x17-8.jpg 4x17-7.jpg 4x17-6.jpg 4x17-5.jpg 4x17-4.jpg 4x17-3.jpg 4x17-2.jpg 4x17-1.jpg Appearances de:Rebecca Pope Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (OB/GYN) Category:Patients (Neuro) Category:Patients (Plastics) Category:Patients (Psych) Category:Patients (Ortho) Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:Patients (MFM) Category:Patients (Clinic)